College Scandal
by 90s bby
Summary: Bella Swan stole the Mascot of a legendary Frat; so what happens when Bella meets its Captain and likes him? Will she give into the superstar quarterback, Edward Cullen? Or is Edward going to have to leave his old ways to impress this new chick?... Read and find out….Dun Dun Dun.! Rated m for Language
1. Lost Flags and Snake

_College Scandal_

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any information mentioned.**

**Summary: ** Bella Swan stole the Mascot of a legendary Frat; so what happens when Bella meets its Captain and likes him? Will she give into the superstar quarterback, Edward Cullen? Or is Edward going to have to leave his old ways to impress this new chick?... Read and find out….Dun Dun Dun.!

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Edward!" Emmett screamed my name and entered the room heavily, "what?" I asked.

"Scar is gone" he said breathless, "what!" I screamed and walked out the room quickly and into the office. Scar is a snake and our mascot of our fraternity.

"Look for him!" I ordered all my brothers, "we already did Edward" Ben answered for everyone, I grew angrier by the minute, "if this is a prank form any one of you speak now or you will be kicked out of this fraternity" I yelled my tone held the threat very well.

No one came forward, "great our Mascot is stolen" I said to myself, "find it "I commanded.

"Any clues?" I asked Eric our genius.

He shook his head; there was a knock on the door, I opened it furious and in hope to find someone with our snake.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked furious not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Where is it?" her blue eyes turned a cold color, and she was furious, "where is what? Look where dealing with a crisis here?" I said and wanted her slutty ass out of my house.

"I know you and your brothers took it just to piss us off!" she yelled.

"Enlighten me Tanya what did we take!" I screamed at her, her sisterhood backed her up as my brothers did to me.

"You took our flag from our sorority" she answered crossing her arms.

"We did not!" I yelled back in her face, "did too" she screamed in mine.

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

We kept at it until Jasper, my youngest brother to enter, cut us off, "we are getting nowhere"

"What was taken from your frat?" Angela asked me; other than my sisters she was the nicest one in that sorority and Ben's girlfriend.

"Our Mascot Scar" I answered her as clam as possible.

"Hey Edward" Mike called me, I turned towards him not wanting to kind of way, "what" I said annoyed and whiny.

"James's frat also lost their Flag, they think we have it" Mike told me.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Mike find out what other Sorority's and frat's lost their flags and Mascots" I ordered.

"Jessica help him" Tanya ordered Standly to help Mike…great.

"Edward" Mike called in a worried tone, I hurried to him, "you find something?" I asked urgently.

He opened his laptop for all to see, on the college website was shown that all the frat's and sorority's flags where gone and that our mascot was gone as well.

"How the hell did they know?' I shouted to no one in particular.

"Maybe the culprit tipped them on" Mike guessed.

"Found something!" Eric called from the office where Scar the snake was at.

My brothers and Tanya's sisters also followed me.

"What'd you find" he handed me an ID card.

She was beautiful, she smiled as if she were laughing, she had shiny brown hair, big brown eyes and her lips were full and pink, and she had pale skin; "Isabella Marie Swan" I whispered.

I knew another swan here, I wonder, "jasper!" I called, he turned paler than he actually was, and "do you know her?" I asked sternly.

He looked at the card in his hands, "shit" he whispered.

"Where is she?" I commanded to know where she was.

"Its 6:24 am she should be running right now" he spoke still looking at the card.

"How do you know her?" Emmett asked.

"She's my older sister" he looked ashamed.

"Let's go get her"

**Review**

**Be breezie**


	2. Cant catch me

_College Scandal_

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any information mentioned.**

**Summary: ** Bella Swan stole the Mascot of a legendary Frat; so what happens when Bella meets its Captain and likes him? Will she give into the superstar quarterback, Edward Cullen? Or is Edward going to have to leave his old ways to impress this new chick?... Read and find out….Dun Dun Dun.!

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

True to Jasper's word Bella was jogging, we decided to meet her in the middle, lots of trees so no one will hear her call for help.

She stopped to catch her breath and all too soon we surrounded her, "Holy sweet mother of Jesus" she backed up once she saw it was us. We had all the captain of the frat's and sororities plus two people that was we agreed on.

"No way out" James told her, she looked around anyway and backed up more until she was in the center.

"Where is our flag?" Tanya asked her, "and our mascot" Emmett rumbled.

She held her hands up in surrender; "okay…okay I'll tell" she surrendered. I smiled inward, I looked at Jasper he looked closely at his sister, "there's this new secret sorority and to get in you have to do something extreme" she explained.

"I didn't know we were having a new sorority?" Maria from Latina Mega beta something asked her. She rolled her eyes, "that's why it's a secret sorority" she waved her hand and put it aside, "anyway I got the flags and the mascot and gave it to them" she said as if it was no big deal.

"Where are our flags!" Tanya yelled at her, Bella looked around for help she looked hopeless and lost and…scared I think, "there's a house in the woods on the other side from campus, North East big 2 storied house can't miss it" she said quickly.

"Let's go" Victoria said as she past Bella. I was about to leave with them when I saw jasper walk up to his sister.

"Where are they really, Bella" he asked her even though Bella was older Jasper was still way taller than her. She didn't seem affected by it though and walked past him.

"Where is our Mascot and flag?" I said grabbing her arms and making her look at me. The picture didn't compare to this angel In front of me. She had big brown eyes that remind me of chocolate, her lips were full and pink against her pale skin.

"Not telling" she said it like a child; I frown, "then why did you do it?" I asked her then she seemed surprised by that question.

She squirmed but I just held her more closely, she wasn't leaving until I get my answers.

"Bella just answer him" Jasper said sighing as if he'd been through this before…probably had,

"If you let me go I'll tell you why I did it" she said to me she looked into my eyes and we just stared for a while until I let her go.

She backed away from me a little, "I was bored" she shrugged.

I couldn't believe it "wait" I laughed nervously, "you took our flags and my frat's mascot because you were bored" I couldn't fucking believe it.

"Yup" Bella said, I could kill this girl.

"So where are they…really?" I asked.

"Catch me if you can" she challenged and ran away from us.

"Damn" I said under my breath and chased her, she was fast I'll give you that, but I being in football gave me a sort of advantage.

This girl could run I ran after her across campus and had to jump over benches and push some people who wanted to talk to me;

I finally caught up to her by some of the dorms. I pushed her to the wall we were both breathing heavily her sports bra got closer to my face with each breath. I looked at her hoping she would give me the location on where she hid them…I got something better.

She kissed me, I stood in shock until I let it go and started kissing her back, she was a good kisser I slicked her lower lip and she opened her mouth and I stuck my tongue down her throat.

I should have known there was a catch; as soon as I started to feel her up she kicked me in my balls.

"Agg!" I was on my knees holding them, I was breathing hard and was trying to control my breath, "we should kiss more often" she praised me with that comment, and then whispered in my ear, "_don't get into too much trouble_" I was confused I looked at her and she winked at me.

**Review **

**upload after every 5-10 comments :D**

**Be Breezie**


	3. confronted

_College Scandal_

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any information mentioned.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

I put ice on my balls and sat on a single chair couch, "Ahh" I hissed as the cold touched my private; at that moment Emmett and Mike covered in the most horrible smell ever.

"What died?" Ben whined as he played videogames with one of the guys, "turned out that the house wasn't a house it was a shack and we fell into a hole covered in….this" Mike whined with anger.

"Take a really" I started but got cut off by the other guys,

"Really"

"Really"

"Really"

"Long bath" I finished off.

"What about you Edward?" Ben asked changing the subject, I looked at Jasper who looked guilty, "she hit me in the balls" my tone held anger.

They all laughed, "shut up" I whined like a fucking bitch.

I muttered curse words as I made my way up to my room.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"I can't believe you would do something like this!" my best friend Angela freaked out after finding out me stole the flags of every fraternity and sorority in the school plus the famous Alpha Omega Alpha mascot.

"Why!?" she did a lot of hand motions, I laid down on the couch with the snake slithering around my bed, "I was bored" I answered in a bored tone.

Her eyes widen when she turned around and saw the snake, "what if it bites you?" she asked scared out of her mind.

"The frats were smart enough to get its fangs sucked out and vaccine shots in it" I said as the snake went over my stomach and hissed as it leaned over the bed.

"So where are the flags now" Angela asked in a serious tone, I knew that tone to well.

"No way Angela weber you will not ruin my fun" I whined gentle removing the snake form my body and moving it into around my neck.

"And you will not tell anyone" I warned her, she as well knew my tones just like hers.

She bit her lip and looked down, "fine" she finally said, I went to hug her but she backed away, "not with that thing" she shrieked, I laughed.

I put the snake back into its box and hid it in my closet very well, and just in time because a knock at the door, I found none other than…."jasper" I breathed out, "what can I do for you little brother"

"Where are they?" he asked as I picked up my bag, "Im sorry but im late for class" I said as I headed out the door only to be blocked by one of the guys from the circle yesterday morning.

"Well I think you're gonna be missing class today" the blonde one spoke, "James leave her" my brother's captain spoke in authority…real turn on.

"Where are our flags and my frat's mascot" his voice still in authority, I wanted fun and know I got it.

"If I tell you will you all leave?" I asked my tone full of mischievous, I smirked proudly, they all nodded, "outside and I'll tell you" I decaled, they hesitated but went outside none the less.

"So tell us now" the one called James replied in his nasty tone, I looked at Edward, "I already told you"

* * *

**Review**

**Be Breezie**

**Please check out**

* * *

_Yolo: you only live once…my first hunger games story :( _


	4. too little too late

_College Scandal_

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any information mentioned.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

I stared at her confused "when did you tell me?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes, "yesterday before I kicked you in the balls" she told me in an obvious tone before leaving us.

"Dude she kicked you in the groin" David asked laughing, "shut up" I told him.

"What did she tell you Cullen?" James pushed me to the wall, "get the fuck off me" I yelled at him in full authority.

"All she told me was _don't get into too much trouble_" I repeated what she had told me.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" James told me, "how the fuck am I supposed to know" I replied in a pissed off tone. He ran passed me pushing me, the rest of us followed him, "damn she's gone" I heard him mutter.

"What now?" Tanya asked, "We find that bitch and make her give us our flags back!" James yelled at us.

"You don't boss us around Hunter" I screamed at him, he smirked ta me, "got a better idea Cullen" he sneered all the leaders were looking at me, "follow her" I said simply.

James rolled his eyes, "do what you want but im gonna make her tell me where the flags are" he replied in a rough voice and left some following his idea.

* * *

"jasper" I yelled at him once I got into the house, "yeah" I heard him yell form the kitchen, "what is your sister doing tonight" I asked him, the guys who were there whistled, "I don't know" he answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Text her" I ordered, he rolled his eyes, "Bella isn't stupid she's gonna know something's up" he told me. I didn't care I just knew I had to protect her from James.

"Just Text her Swan" I said with authority in my tone, he nodded and started texting, after a few minutes it vibrated, "well" I asked after a few seconds of silence, "she's in class" he muttered as he drank his drink.

"What?" I asked confused, he passed me his phone

_**To: Little Bro **_

_**From: Bella**_

_Im in class retard_

"Damn" I muttered, "why do you wanna get in touch with her anyway?" Emmett asked me suspicious, he was not just my frat brother but my blood brother as well, "and don't say it's because of the flag and the snake" he continued on, my brothers were watching me at this point.

I surrendered, "we caught up with Bella in her dorm" I told them Jasper eyes widen at the mention of his sister "and" he continued on," apparently she had told me where the flags are" I was interrupted by Eric, "where are they?" he asked urgently.

"I have no idea" I answered, "what did my sister tell you?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged, "she just said _don't get into too much trouble"_ I answered.

He smirked, "you know the where they are don't you" I smiled also as he figured out the answer, 'I might now something not really sure" he answered.

"Think about it" he told us, "jasper I have the brain of a 5 year old" Emmett told him we all laughed, "even a 5 year old can figure it out" jasper told us all.

"Jasper" I said in an impatient tone, "in elementary school, Middle school High school where did you go when they sent you out of class that one room" no fucking way.

"The Principal's office" I muttered, I ran my hand through my hair, "why didn't I think of that!" I yelled into the ceiling.

"Wait" Ben interrupted our celebration, "how did you know that?" everyone looked at our brother with suspicion didn't even think about that.

"I lived with Bella my entire life, im know her better than she knows herself by now" Jasper confessed, "And Bella taught me to look at think from her point of view" he said shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"Who cares?" Emmett loud voice boomed, "Let's go get our snake"

We all yelled as we headed to the principal's office.

* * *

We decided to only let me, Emmett and Jasper go, while the rest called the other frats and sororities, "and you're sure Edward?" Maria asked me.

I nodded, "so childish" James muttered I put ah and on Jasper's shoulder stopping him from punching James in the face…not that I wouldn't like it.

"Then let's go" Tanya told us in a hurry and she led the way.

2 hours is what we spent practically destroying the room, "you said they would be here Edward!" James yelled at me, "I said it was a possibility" I yelled back he was getting red which meant he was getting angry.

"What is going on here?" Principal Greene entered the room with his mouth open, "were looking for our Frat flags and _someone_ told us they were here" James said looking at me.

"Ahh yes" Mr. Greene said now looking around his whole room, he dug into his pocket and handed James a piece of paper, "fucking Bitch' he muttered before throwing it to the ground and stomping away.

I grabbed it from the floor, "what does it say Edward?" Angela asked me, she came with Tanya in for the search.

_Too little to late_

* * *

**Review**

**Be Breezie**

_Jacob's daughter Bella_

_Haters love each other_

_YOLO: you only live once_


	5. The Text

_College Scandal_

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any information mentioned.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

We had to clean up the mess we made and when I saw we; I mean just Em, Jazz and Angela who was nice enough to stay and help us.

"thanks Angela" I said thanking her, she smiled, "welcome" she replies as she leaves.

"so what now?" Emmett asked…Jasper I turned to look at him, "what am I supposed to do?" he asked me, "just go up to her and ask her where they are?"

"that's exactly what were going to do" I said getting pissed off "this isn't a silly game anymore" I added.

Jasper sighed, "she'll never tell" he told me. I pulled my hair, "fine" I said I need to be alone to think right now, "just go back to the house" I told them, they looked at each other worried, "now" I said harsher. They nodded and left.

As soon as we left our separate ways my phone beeped form a text, I sighed and looked at it

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Unknown Number**

_Look behind you_

I looked behind me…no one was there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then it went black

**Review**

**Be Breezie**

**short i know :(**

**any one know good movies to get inspired by**


	6. Riddle after riddle

_College Scandal_

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or any information mentioned.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

I woke up and it was dark…a bag was around me, "Hello" I shouted through the bag, "Ahh" I yelled when a whip hit my back, "don't speak" some voice ordered.

The bag was removed and I squinted as I got used to the dim lights around us, I looked around and saw the other presidents of the frat's a sororities we were all in our under wear.

"What the fuck is going on?" I whispered to Demetri who was in a Goth/ emo frat, another whip hit me, "I said don't speak" the voice said with more authority.

"You've all lost your Flags which is unexpectable in this campus!" the hooded person yelled at us in shame it sounded like a women's voice.

"We have them" a familiar tone said I looked up and saw she was hooded; someone gripped my hair and made me look down again.

"Great now give them to us" Tanya's demanded, we all agreed in unanimous, "silence!" another familiar voice yelled and we all shut up.

"To get your flags tests must be made" the leader spoke, "what happens if we fail?" James asked, I wonder that too.

Even with that hood on I swear I saw her smirk, "your flags will be burnt to shame in front of the whole school"

"That's social suicide on our frats!" I yelled I got up but was pushed down again, I saw nails…I saw the somewhere …where had I seen those nails.

"Then win the events" she said it as if it were a simple answer, "what about my mascot?" I asked then.

"That we do not have" she said, I huffed out in frustration, "do you all accept the challenge?" her tone was so familiar where have I heard it before.

"Yes Alpha oar Omega accepts your challenge" James said with pride then was knocked out when the person behind him placed what I guess was chloroform.

"Ray Delta also accepts your request" another knocked out, one by one they accepted the request, "Alpha Omega Alpha accepts the challenge" and was knocked out.

* * *

We all woke up in the football field still in our underwear, "they just left us here like this?" Carlota said angrily, I rubbed the drowsiness out of me, "well im going home" I said to them and left the field all followed and we went our separate ways.

Whistles were given at us since we were practically naked "thank you" I yelled out as some girls whistled at me and then giggled like crazy.

I arrived home and saw the guys come towards me once they saw it was me, "Edward where you been?" "Dude what happened?" etc.

"Quiet!" I ordered, "we got a challenge to win if not…our flag will be burn in social suicide for us all" I yelled scaring them.

"Jasper is your sister behind this?" I asked him, before he could respond this came, "no it's not" Bella was staring at me, "like what you see" I smirked she rolled her eyes but she still blushed, "what are you doing here anyway?" I asked in authority.

"she came and returned Scar" Jasper said through his teeth as he stared at his sister, Bella just shrugged, "I had a change of heart" she said innocently, "and now im leaving" she grabbed her bag she was halfway out the door when she said, "here" she said as she held out a piece of paper, "what's this?" I asked looking at it.

"Your next clue" she winked and ran out the door before anyone of us could catch her.

"Just read it Edward" Emmett said, I opened it "_A man pushes his car and stops in front of a hotel and immediately goes bankrupt. What is he doing?"_

* * *

**Who can answer it? Without using the internet!**

**Review**

**Be Breezie**


End file.
